Here are my remembering commercials
Caronia: Caronia ... Caronia ... * Ola: I'm laughing at the commercial to. That's it with hands that wave! * Alice Dixson's "Palmolive soap commercial" - "I can feel it!" (Che!) * Superwheel commercials: With Superwheel Super Tipid Size ... Plus 50 grams free! * Glorietta commercial: A stick ... a stone. It's the end of the road. * Lux commercials: Sharon Cuneta, Kuh Ledesma and Kris Aquino. * Lagerlite commercial by Loren Legarda * Kilometrico: Writes thousands and thousands of words ... Kilometrico ... Kilometrico! * Birch Tree commercial: Birch tree it's everybody's milk! * Johnson Floor wax commercial: You should wear it! * YCO Floor wax commercial: YCO floor wax living floor! * Tecnogas commercial: Oh it's Tecnogas, and it's all do quick! * Coke commercial: Can not beat it ... you can not beat the feeling! Then they have seasonal commercials. Coca Cola Is It! I am the future of the world. * Knorr real Chinese soup: add just one egg! * Philip Morris cigarette commercial: his cigarette is broken. La la la la ... la la la la ... * Pepsi's Commercial with Jao Mapa, the store's is closed and succumbing to the number of obstacles just get the Pepsi. * Nestle Twin: it's a big grower * Coke: Coca-cola is it !, Commercial with a sign of coke on the billboard and then took the mama to be true. even in a movie by VM Herbert Baustista of Bernardong Totpik. * Colgate: (sings) Teeth not toothbrush is a tear, when it's teary teeth is broken (I'm sure that's the lyrics) bye! bye! tooth decay !!! * San Miguel Beer: Others have Collected * Nestea: Lay in the park to drink nestea and suddenly fall into pool. * Hanabishi Home Appliances. * Electrolux: "Knock on your door, ring on your bell ..." * Alaska Milk: Starring Wilfred Uytengsu, and another one featuring Nino Muhlach. "There's still no defeat in Alaska." * Presto Tivoli chocolate bar: Starring Allan Caidic, "Do you want Allan?" * Vulca Seal: "Tapal vulca seal, fortress leading to the number one ..." * Family rubbing alcohol: "Not just Family yet sports!" * Jollibee: "Just a sleep, Jollibee again ..." * Dragon katol: "Dragon katol, Dragon if smoked, mosquitoes be sure to beat." * San Miguel Beer: The one starring Flash Elorde, Bert "Laughter" Marcelo, Jose "Amang" Parica and Rico J. Puno. "A Platinum Noodle". * Vino Kulafu: A Shaolin demonstrating some of his moves. * JRS express: Just the logo of JRS Express. * Nano chips: Nano... nano... nano... nano... * Johnson's: Just what ... Johnson's that ... takes " * Coca-cola: The train is passing by or the polar bear * Beam toothpaste: "BEAM means smile, smile we BEAM" * Superwheel: I just got up by the Serpent * Palmolive soap: The Dried leaf is palm-lined with Palmolive and suddenly moisturize * Prell shampoo: The girl who is pursuing the guy with the Escalator * Gee, Your Hair Smells Terrific * Sunnydrop shampoo? * Colgate: The Chalk is immersed in blue liquid * Napoleon VSOP: romance special! * Coca Cola: Coke Is It! Have A Coke and a Smile! * San Miguel Beer: Bert "Laugh" Marcelo's "A Platinum Noodle." FPJ's "Baleleng" * Beer Hausen: Drink, Drink the fortunate beer. Drink, Drink Beer Hausen. (Ancestors to Beer Beer) * Rodeo Root beer: Yellow poster with the Fantastic 4 and a lasso * Jollibee: It's a shame with Brand X and Brand Y * Pepsi: The Taste of the New Generation with a taste test (Here's Coke). The ad featuring Keno, Gino Padilla, and Lou Bonnevie * Rebisco cream sandwich: Taste Like Heaven; Drinking and Floating is better. * Magico: Compact size. The duration of the meltdown with Noli de Castro. Overcooking soap is lacking ... * Fibisco: Ho! Ho! Did you know ... * Silver Swan patis: You can enjoy your silver swan salad. * Clox: It's really worth it ... * Tide white: Blue baby * Ajax: Brother Challenge with Professor Nida Blanca * 680 Home Appliances: "Why Do not You Shop Around With Your Friend ..." * 3D Rota air: Starring Nova Villa, Subas Herero and Noel Trinidad. * 3D Rice-O-Matic: "Can be a steamer, 3D rice-o-matic sterilizer" (Nova Villa) * C.Y. Gabriel: "The Soap of Celebrities" * GIV soap: "What I want in soap, what is aromatic, and not easy to digest" Just because it's just a bad day. * Blend 45 Susan Roces's coffee TV ad: Did she seem like a Grapes?, and because of that, I want to be Adult right away. Really coffee. * Cow & Feather shampoo: hehehe. Do you remember it anymore? * Camay beauty bar: Beautiful Girl! and that's it, Suddenly the Cream was the center of the Soap !?, it was very enticing .. I thought it was eating. Category:Advertising Category:Television Category:Television advertising